


To Concerts

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode two sentence fiction. Reverend Amos Howell's scowl caused Kara's eyes to widen after she returned from a rock concert she was never meant to go to.





	To Concerts

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's scowl caused Kara's eyes to widen after she returned from a rock concert she was never meant to go to. He began to sing within a church and smiled as Kara winced due to her liking music the next day.

THE END


End file.
